Part of me
by Kindered Spirit
Summary: This story is about Jonas and his transition into becoming the team member of SG-1. it's actually going to be a fairly long story but if you like Jonas as much as i do you'll read this story regardless. hope you like it. thanks for reading. P.S my summaries suck this story is better than you think. also it focuses on everyone else but mostly Sam.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi here is a new Jonas fanfic. No one writes enough about him, but then again I am a die hard fan. So sue me. Anyway this prologue starts off after meridian but between redemption. This story will take place over the course of Season six and seven. So read on.

Prologue: Part of me -Worthy

The guard opened the door, numbly Jonas obediently walked into the room. Turning his head in time to be greeted with the door shutting behind him. The alien scanned the area, a bed, a lamp, night stand and a small dresser. not that he had anything to put in it.

He subconsciously rubbed his hands together as he made his way over to the bed. He was too anxious to sleep and too paranoid to relax, he just betrayed all he knew turned his back on his people. For what? For the slim chance that he may make a difference to another world he was just introduced too? That was plain delusional. Either way he looked at it he was damned on both sides.

Dr. Jackson had died. If a heart could drop faster or the sting of fear fall harder it would be at those three words. The uncertainty was killing him would he be executed in the good man's place or sent back to his world to be imprisoned and worse…

Jonas continued to pace the floor seventy two hours, 45 minutes, and 17 seconds since the fatal accident. Two newly painted walls, one wallpaper and the other in progress. Estimate twenty thousand fibres in the rug, a denser wood for the bed not sure what kind. Twenty five wattage light bulb in lamp cracked floor trim cement ceiling with a water stain in the right far corner from the door. Ten and a half steps to cross the space of the room; in the last two hours he's paced five hundred and thirty five. The guard outside the door relieved his post 15 minutes ago.

Suddenly a sharp beep sounded followed by a loud click. The door opened causing the kelownan to stop his pace at five hundred and forty three. The bald general stepped forward Jonas quickly remembered that his name was G. Hammond beside him was a petite woman brown hair someone he hadn't seen before. She wore a white coat, a clip board tucked in her right arm while the other rested at her side. Jonas straightened swallowing hard hoping that they didn't notice.

"Mr. Quinn. sorry for the wait I assume your needs have been met." Hammond stated

Jonas nodded his eyes flicking over to the woman. Sensing the kelwonan's uneasiness the general put his arm out.

"This Dr. Frasier. She is our acting physician on the base."

Janet stepped forward planting a soft smile on her lips but Jonas saw that it was both strained and remorseful. Frasier…yes he'd heard that name before she was with… Jonas cast his eyes to the floor honing in on a ripped section of the carpet.

Janet stepped forward. "I want to examine you. You have been exposed to a great amount of stress and Naquaria radiation. It concerns me that you have been left unattended for so long."

Jonas lifted his eyes confusion in his green eyes. Concern…the last thing he expected to be exposed to from the people here was concern. He stiffened slightly as she came forward holding out her hand.

"Come with me…. She turned to her commanding officer… "It will take sometime I will have a report to you as soon as I can."

"Very good doctor. Mr. Quinn." he bid before leaving the room.

Jonas followed the doctor quietly passing many personal who met him with silent accusation as they passed by. Janet's heels clicked against the hard floor as they rounded the corner he felt more and more nervous, examine…for how long? Was it painful? Maybe he should have stayed in the room at least there he knew he was somewhat safe from the unknown.

Jonas caught sight of the short haired blond coming toward them. Carter…Samantha Carter her rank was major. Keep walking don't make eye contact. Naturally the two human's stopped making small talk everyone fully aware of the awkwardness that hung above them like an anvil. Jonas took note of the slight puffiness under her eyes and the red tint around her blue orbs. She'd obviously been crying but her demeanour held strong and unwavering. This was torture so much he wanted to express what was churning inside of him to let her know how sorry he was. However the more he dwelled on it the more he realized that saying sorry didn't cut it not in a long shot.

He watched from the corner of his eye as Janet placed a comforting hand on Sam's forearm before resuming her course to where ever she was leading him. Jonas caught the slight disapproval from the other woman as he passed but he continued to fall into step a little behind the doctor.

How could he make it up to these people? To make them see that he wasn't the monster they thought he was. He needed thi not for himself but for them. Janet stopped in front of the elevator inwardly sighing Jonas didn't miss that either the way her shoulders went down and how she vaguely titled her neck. Finally the doors opened stepping side he marvelled at the technical properties of this small invention. So simple yet so advanced it was incredible it was like stepping out of time. Amazing.

The elevator halted on it's designated floor as the door opened Jonas blood ran stock still as he was met face to face with…Colonel O'Neill. The leader of the off world team he was caught in throws of flight or passing out, this man was the last person he wanted to see.

"Colonel." Janet greeted as she stepped out.

Jack barely nodded to busy giving the cold shoulder to the alien to utter a word. Jonas eyes briefly locked on to Jack's and immediately regretted it as he saw the harsh anger pooling in there. The colonel pressed the button sealing off any more contact with Jonas.

Janet once more walked, two more corner's later Jonas found himself standing in what looked to be a make shift hospital.

Deep down he knew that he would never be able to leave but hr couldn't just lay back and watch what would happen. However, the more and more he came to terms with it the more he realized he would never belong.

P.S: Excuse me for any spelling or grammar mistakes. REVIEW!

Kindred Sprit.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Sg-1

A/N: hi here is the next update for you thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. I know my writing isn't outstanding but I do tell a good story right? Lol anyway like always enjoy!

Part of me-1

Jonas stood in the door way of the base library. Having been told that he could venture in such areas was a bit of a shocker, but having been intrigued by Earth's mannerisms he was eager to learn more. Walking down the isle he took a book off of each shelf that he thought would be interesting.

Since there were four isles there was a considerable amount of books beside him as he found comfortable spot on the floor. He picked up a pale blue book the cover reading 'Book of the Seven Seas' raising his brow in interest he opened the book.

Three hours later. Janet found the Kelownan resting comfortably on the floor deeply immersed in a volume of Britannica encyclopaedia. She smiled at the large pile at the end of his feet and a handful resting against his right thigh. She bent down picking up a black hard cover reading Medical science: the human body.

"Looks like you've got enough here to last you a good year."

Jonas flinched at the sudden voice. Having been alone in blissful silence it was like hard knock, he immediately shut the book.

"Dr. Frasier. Do you need me for something?"

The woman shook her head giving a sincere smile. "Just seeing if you were ok… she looked at the pile of books at his feet… "Sure picked out a variety haven't you?"

Jonas glanced at the pile than back at Janet. "They were an amazing read. I found this encyclopaedia and I couldn't put it down."

Janet nodded than raised her eye brows. "Were? You mean you've read all these?"

Jonas shrugged slightly. "Yeah. However I had to read the Charles Dickens book twice that was a good one."

Janet picked up the paper back going to the very end. Looking up at the Kelownan then back at the book.

"Jonas, this is a six hundred page book."

Jonas furrowed his brow in confusion as if the woman before him was the odd one. "Yes."

Janet caught the expression quickly explaining her shock. "You see Jonas this book alone would take the average human a week at best if you were a slow reader, longer. For you to go through this many books in three hours is incredible."

Jonas looked down at the pile. He would not consider this incredible. For him this was average. Great he was trying so hard to fit in but succeeded sticking out even more. He frowned.

"Sorry."

Janet titled her head at the sudden apology. "There is nothing to apologize for. In fact I was wondering with your permission of course, if you would let me time you."

It was Jonas turn to be surprised. "Time me."

"Yes. I just want to see how many pages you can read in a one minute."

Jonas cracked a smile. "Sure."

Janet returned the smile raising her wrist to look at her watch. "Ready. Get set. Now."

Jonas opened the encyclopaedia once more before long the thought of being timed was out the window as was once more lost in the strange continent of Africa. He didn't even here Janet say stop as he looked closer to the herd of elephants in one of the pictures.

"Wow this place is extraordinary. I really want to go there." he voiced as he looked up to see the awed expression of the doctor.

"What?"

"Jonas you read ten pages."

Jonas closed the book again. "I was trying to go as slow as I could but once I find something interesting I just can't stop reading till I've finished it."

Jonas looked at Janet more closely. Her hair had a lighter tone of blond in it that she didn't have before. Her lips changed color too they were light brown yesterday and now they were pale pink. Her eyes didn't look as tired, she was a very well kept woman not an article of clothing was out of place. She wore a necklace gold…no more like white…silver? Yes silver and in a shape of a…flower a small flower a rose. Not a rose the petals were thinner…daisy must be.

Janet suddenly became very aware of the Kelownan's eyes staring down at her. Getting the wrong idea she cleared her throat.

"Jonas, it is not polite to stare at a woman's chest for so long."

The young man's eyes flicked back up to the fair face feeling his cheeks grow hot. "Oh, I…I…I was…you see… necklace I was looking at your necklace."

Janet blinked down bringing her fingers up to the small pendant. "Oh, my daughter gave it to me for my birthday a few years ago."

"I see. It's a daisy right?"

Janet couldn't help but grin. "You are very intuitive. Say you've been in here for awhile when was the last time you ate something?"

Jonas sighed putting down the book. "I was going to wait a few more hours until the lunch break was over. I get a feeling I'm not wanted in there. Unless you could get something for me." he hinted.

"Jonas you have to go in there sometime."

"Sorry. but I'd like to live to see tomorrow if that's ok."

"You know, I have an idea how you could blend in." Janet said getting to her feet.

Jonas gave a quizzical look before following her.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Meanwhile, Sam made her way through the corridors on her way to the General's office to bring in her report. She didn't want to be so cold but her grief counsellor said that to be hostile toward Jonas was not going to bring Daniel back and deep down she knew she was right. However it was easier said than done. Kelowna would always have a bad wrap because she would be reminded of her best friend's death; she had to fight from just yelling out.

Moments later she knocked on the door frame to the general's office. "Sir."

Hammond looked up from his desk. "Major, come on in."

"I've completed the analysis report on the naquadria." she said handing the file to her superior… "Truly an amazing mineral sir nothing I have ever seen before."

"You've haven't mentioned the energy quantity." the general said not looking up from the file.

"Well, it was hard to get an exact measurement due to the fact its fluctuation is next to impossible to get an accurate reading. It's a wonder how the kelwonan's haven't blown themselves up before we came along. No matter how much you try stabilizing the mineral you can't keep it in one place long enough to do anything with it. Mind you I haven't spent a great deal of time studying it since…" she trialed off biting her bottom lip slightly.

Hammond closed the file. "It's something. How are you doing major?"

Sam straightened. "I won't lie. It's been difficult but the grief therapy seems to be helping a lot."

Hammond nodded. "Teal'c seems to be more content as the days go by. As for Colonel O'Neill he simply refuses to go on his own free will."

"He has his reasons sir. I'm sure he'll do it eventually; he is still pretty steamed with the kelwonans."

George clasped his hands together in front of him. "There is one other person the grief therapist mentioned that should also get help…. Sam titled her head… "Mr. Quinn."

"Why would he need Counselling? For give the bluntness sir, but he brought this upon himself, if it weren't for Daniel he'd be… she inhaled calming herself…. "I think it's not right so soon to receive him with open arms."

"I understand how you feel major but if it weren't for Mr. Quinn we would not have the naquadria. From here on out he is to receive any information do to the naquadria project. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir."

Sam turned walking down the corridor reminding herself once more to breathe and don't scream out.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Jonas stepped out of the room humiliated at the feeling of the new clothes he wore. He tugged at the green T-shirt. It felt unusually tight compared to the garments he used to wear. Janet smiled coming over beside him.

"It's a perfect fit." she grinned as she saw the young man frown as he ran his fingers through the new hair cut… "You look great."

"Don't you think this is a little much?"

"Not all you look just like you belong here. Now lets say we get some lunch." she said giving a warm smile for encouragement.

Minutes later they entered the mess hall. To Jonas's dismay it was filled with human's that did not like him, though Janet didn't notice he did. A woman and two men subtly stopped eating as they saw him she avoided eye contact while the two men held an air of annoyance in their faces. While a pair of SF's suddenly stiffened one gentleman's hand slowly balled up into a fist while the other clenched his knife more tightly the other man raised his drink to his lips but Jonas's didn't miss the slight sneer on his lips and the darkening of his eyes.

Janet led the alien to the assembly line taking a tray. As she handed one to Jonas whispered. "Breathe."

Jonas let out a breath unaware he had held it in the first place. Janet put the food on his tray that she thought was right for him to eat. Not sure how Kelownan physiologically worked. Everything suggested that he was human right off the bat but it was clear he was very different in many ways.

She ushered Jonas toward a table in the middle but a loud clang from behind her made her turn. Jonas stood stock still completely oblivious to the discarded contents at his feet. Without a word Jonas turned and swiftly left the area. Turning back she saw Teal'c standing in the far door way putting two and two together she quickly placed her tray down on the table and followed in the direction Jonas had left.

"Jonas!" she called but was too late as he disappeared around the corner.

A/N: Hope this is ok. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Kindred Spirit.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own SG-1

A/N: Hi, got the next chapter sorry it took so long been rather sick, but I have it now. I hope it's not to boring I'm really trying to put myself in Jonas's shoes through out the first few episodes and filling in the blanks with my own ideas has proven to be difficult. Anyway, like always-enjoy!

Part of me-2 Stepping Stones

Jonas sat on the bed of his quarters his breath coming out in hitches. Squeezing his eyes shut he brought a hand up to his forehead. shaking as he ran it through his hair. Stupid. He was so stupid. He opened his eyes again his hands firmly at his side clenching the blanket up as he concentrated on breathing. He felt like he was suffocating these walls were different, the people were different, everything around him was so advanced that he felt eerily out of place, out of time. What was he going to do?!

He breathed a lung full of air letting it out slowly. His mind settling down from its rampage, he looked up at the wall across from him. The clock was out by a few minutes in fact the short hand stayed on the twelve while the long hand stayed on the four the second hand was stuck ticking at the 3 mark. It needed to be fixed. Just like he did. Sighing, he laid back on the bed his eyes staring at the ceiling a sad smile sat faintly on his lips as he honed in on a hair line crack that rose from the trim on its way to the light. That's what he was cracked…ready to break.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Sam raised the cup of tea to her lips blowing gently before taking a sip. She set it down as she stared at the black box before her. It had been a month since Daniel's death, surprisingly each day was getting easier for her and she wasn't so bitter. She opened the box then closed it thinking back to what her commanding officer had said.

"Figured out what that stuff does yet?"

The major looked up to see Jack enter the lab hands stuffed into his pockets. She crossed her arms along her chest.

"It's highly unstable. The smallest amount could power a substantial quantity of power sources no problem, but it's proven difficult to extract a safe dose."

Jack frowned. "After all we've been through we better find away to use this or Daniel would have died for nothing."

"Yes sir." Sam replied biting her lower lip slightly.

Jack caught the motion coming up beside her. "You ok?"

"Yeah… I can't help but think that maybe I've been to harsh lately. To Jonas, I mean."

Jack straightened clearing his throat. "Carter…you're grieving and quite frankly I don't care about Jonas right now."

"General Hammond has ordered me to share what findings I have for the Naquadria project. Janet's been helping him out with fitting in."

Jack scoffed. "Yeah, I can tell. Hate to tell her but that's just adding fuel to the fire, everyone around here is close to snapping."

Sam picked up the box placing it over on her shelf. "Teal'c never got near this much flack from anybody when he first came to earth."

"Yeah, that's because T was brainwashed into believing in something fraudulent to be true. That's a big difference from being an incompetent idiot." Jack shot back coldly.

Sam turned to respond but her co was just turning the corner when she did. She sighed collecting her mug up she left the lab.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Jonas sat in the room. Not sure why he was called to this area it was very much like his quarters minas the bed. The walls were in better shape a smoother finish to it and the lights were brighter much better than the lamp light he had every evening.

The door opened and in walked a woman with greying red hair dressed in the same uniform that Janet wore. Jonas saw that her heels were more defined more of a wedge then anything else. They weren't new they had fading around the edges of the toe and several threads were out of place. The sound of a chair being brought over caught his attention. The woman sat down note pad rested on her crossed leg while the pen in her hand was brought to life as she clicked the top. She didn't utter a word causing him to be uneasy she wrote at a moderate speed fifteen seconds for a sentence but that didn't give him much to go by. From the way she paused each pen stroke meant that she was giving more thought into what she wanted than actually freely writing. His eyes went down to her hands she wasn't young and she wasn't that old either, her hands were drying; he could see the traces of lubricant along the top of her knuckles. Maybe a few minutes old probably on her way in. her ring was slightly out of shape due to how much she wore it she finally lifted her head causing him to quickly divert his eyes to his own hands.

"Hello, Jonas. My name is Angela Wing. I'm the grief counsellor for this facility."

Grief counsellor? Why did he need that?

The woman saw the confusion in the young man's face. "I'm here to help you."

"Help me. Help me with what?" Jonas asked his confusion mounting.

Angela leaned back in her seat. "Well, you've been through a lot. And no one has really talked to you about Dr. Jackson's death. Emotionally wise."

Jonas furrowed his brow. "You are a grief counsellor. I am not the one mourning, I hardly knew Doctor Jackson."

"There is more to grief than actually intimately knowing an individual. For example if you are on an airplane and you sit down beside that stranger and the plane crashes and that person dies would you feel remorseful?"

"Well…I suppose so but what does that have to do with what's happened?"

"A lot. See Jonas there are five stages of grief. Denial. Anger. Sadness. Guilt and acceptance."

Jonas frowned uncomfortably. "What stage am I? That is if I qualify."

Angela titled her head in intrigue. "Jonas there is no status requirement for what you feel. The emotions are yours and you have a right to feel those emotions."

Silence filled the room as Jonas sat his mind unravelling. He couldn't trust her. The things he wanted to say, what he felt, what he thought about this situation was enormous if it ever got out he'd be dead meat for sure.

"Jonas, what you say in this room does not leave these walls. It's completely confidential."

"I don't have anything to say." he answered nervously

"Nothing? Nothing at all?" the woman asked with a challenging tone as she leaned forward.

"Not really." he shot back.

"Are you sure? You've been though a lot more then most people."

"Well, like I said Dr. Jackson isn't somebody I knew very well."

"I see. If that is all than you're free to go." the woman offered.

Jonas shifted in his seat. He could go but by the way her smile curved on her lips the lack of want in her eyes suggested she wanted the exact opposite what she just said. Further more she still held her pen at the angle of someone wanting to continue.

"You don't want me to go." the kelownan stated after his analysis

Angela straightened. "No but like you said you have nothing to say so…"

"It's not like I don't want to say it, I just can't." the young man replied eyes darting back to his hands.

"I know you're uncomfortable. A lot of people are when they come and see me. Some bite their lips, others clench their jaws some flat out tell me that they are uncomfortable and I am a waste of time. You rub your hands together."

At that Jonas ceased his habit and concentrated on keeping them still on his lap. She reached out and covered his with her own.

"It's alright just tell me what you feel comfortable telling me." she offered gently.

"…Humans on earth they are very intimidating. This whole concept of family and unity ties in with the people in this base. The veins run so deep that I feel I'm the thing blocking it. They hate me."

"Has anyone told you that personally?"

"They don't have to. I see it everyday, every minute every hour; they hate me with every fibre of their being."

" 'Everyone' is a bit exaggerative. Don't you think there are some here that like you." she inquired

"I highly doubt that." Jonas shot back miserably

"I like you." the counsellor replied swallowing hard.

Jonas furrowed his brow. Her smile was strained and she immediately turned her attention to her pad scribbling something down.

"Know you don't."

The counsellor froze mid stroke at the accusation. She looked up her expression one of confusion and shock.

"Now why do you say that?"

"You say that you do but you don't, to others you may be genuinely kind toward them. What I see is a façade."

"Jonas-" she began but closed her mouth as he continued.

"You haven't wrote a thing down worthy of helping me. You avoid eye contact when you attempt to comfort me. You bite the inside of your lip when you're not pleased about something you don't like me nor do expect you too. It's how it is."

"Jonas that is not true. I want to help you." the doctor quickly assured

"That I don't doubt, it is your occupation. To be honest I don't think being here is a good idea." the kelownan concluded. Rising from his seat he made his way to the door. Pausing he turned to her.

"Thanks."

The woman gave a baffled look leaning back in her chair trying to comprehend what just happened.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Jonas made his way back to his quarters he let out grunt as a Sg team member slammed him into the wall.

"Watch it." the man snapped out.

The kelownan raised a hand to rub at his shoulder turning he continued on sighing in relief as he reached his sanctuary. He walked over to his bed stopping as he saw a book lying on the end table in curiosity he picked it up. 'Peter Pan' his interest peeked as he opened the cover a note fell out landing on the floor. Picking it up he read the note.

'One of my childhood favourites. Enjoy!

Janet.

Smirking he took the book and plunked down on the bed.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Sam nodded her head at the SF outside the young scientist quarters. Pausing she looked down at the tray in her hands then back at the closed door. Janet had informed her that the kelownan hadn't eaten for hours and thought she could make the simple gesture to him by bringing his meal. not sure what the alien would like she took mostly what she preferred and added an extra jell-o cup. The SF opened the door, as she walked in the room she saw him immersed in the book he held. Oblivious to her presence she walked forward clearing her throat.

Jonas tore his eyes from the book only to take a second look at the person in front of him. He quickly discarded the paper back sitting up. He opened his mouth then closed it, she walked forward.

"I brought you something to eat. Janet told me you haven't had anything for awhile… I didn't know what you would like so I went with what I eat." she explained handing him the tray.

Jonas took it looking down at the contents. A sandwich filled with roast beef sat in one corner, a banana sat in the other, cup of something red sat in the middle beside that was a round black cookie and two tall cups of… blue glop.

Sam couldn't help but grin at the young man's face. He picked up the one cup. "What is this?"

"It's called jell-o. it's a kid's dessert but has somehow become the main course in this base." she said coming over to sit beside him.

He set it down picking up the sandwich. "What's in this?"

"Roast beef and mustard. It's good." she said as she watched him examine the food.

A smile broke out on his face causing her to tilt her head in curiosity. "What's so funny?"

Jonas glanced up from the sandwich. "I read in one of the encyclopaedias that in the Mid-18th century. After John Montague, between the years of 1718 and1792,known as the 4th Earl of Sandwich. It explained that The Earl of Sandwich is said to have been so addicted to the gambling table that in order to sustain him through an entire 24-hour session uninterrupted, he had a portable meal of cold beef between slices of toast brought to him. The idea was not new, but the earl's patronage ensured that it became a vogue, and by the early 1760s they had the first evidence of his name being attached to it: the historian Edward Gibbon recorded in his diary in 1762 how he dined at the Cocoa Tree and saw 'twenty or thirty of the best men in the kingdom ... supping at little tables ... upon a bit of cold meat, or a Sandwich'.

"I find it quiet…" he trailed off at the odd look from the major.

He set down the sandwich. "…Thanks."

"No problem. Listen I got to go but huh…enjoy your meal." she concluded getting up from the bed.

He looked back down at the tray but looked up as the woman turned. "You need to stop hauling yourself in this room, walk around the base more. You might find something interesting then the library."

He nodded before she closed the door behind her. Looking back down at his tray he picked up the sandwich and in silence enjoyed his meal.

A/N: I hope it's ok. Long chapters make me nervous."

Please, oh, please review!

Thanks for reading!

Kindred Spirit.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own SG-1

A/N: Hi, everyone sorry I haven't updated more frequently. It's been a really hard few weeks, found out my grandma has cancer so as you could imagine writing has became second on the list. But I managed this chapter…sigh. Like always enjoy.

Part of me-3- Breathe

Jonas was beyond amazed. Everything from the architectural work of the base to the simplicity of the computerized system layout to the science labs, he was in his ultimate glory. As he ventured down another corridor he walked passed another room but he stopped and stepped back. This one was different it was dimly lit like no one had used it for awhile.

He didn't know why but he walked in more cautiously. He took in the artefacts on the wall long feathered spears leather pouches, various statues, and the odd gold carved plate. He looked around looking at the bookshelves. Filled with every book he could imagine, mostly to do with archaeology, he turned his eyes resting on a black board someone had started translating a manuscript for the book lay open on the desk behind him and several words were written on the board. Someone knew what they were doing and they were really good at it…no more like dedicated.

He could almost feel the passion in this room. A passion frozen in time, he frowned picking up the book he didn't recognize the language must have been really rare. He scanned the area, setting the book down he saw something that sparked his interest and curiosity. A multiple color block. orange, yellow, red, green, and blue. He picked it up examining it more closely he was surprised as a section of it shifted turning to another spot, his interest heightened as he pushed over another section and it locked into place. He grinned.

"What are you doing in here?!"

Jonas was startled so much that he nearly dropped the device. He quickly set the object down in its designated spot eyes landing on the harsh glare of Colonel O'Neill.

"I-I-I well…" he trailed off as the others eyes seared into him.

"Get out." Jack ordered.

Jonas stood frozen in his spot causing Jack's anger to flare.

"I said move your ass out of here now!" Jack boomed

Jonas quickly turned and practically out of the room. He kept running but let out a grunt as he slammed into something. Slightly flustered he looked up to be met with a dark face staring back at him a gold symbol on the middle of his forehead.

"I'm sorry." he forced out moving around the man before disappearing around the corner.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow at the kelownan's flustered behaviour he resumed walking to his destination stopping in Dr. Jackson's office. He titled his head to ones side he saw Jack adjust a book that had been put out of place. He saw the annoyed look on his friend's face.

"Is there something wrong, O'Neill?"

Jack glanced at the Jaffa. "He had the nerve to come in here. Looking around was some bloody museum." Jack replied.

"Perhaps, he didn't know what this office once occupied." Teal'c offered.

Jack rolled his eyes at the comment. "Look around T, it practically says Daniel."

"I have seen Jonas Quinn wander these halls, it is most likely he took interest around him and never thought to be Dr. Jackson's office." Teal'c stated.

Jack shook his head. "So you're on his side too now."

Teal'c titled his head at the remark. "To what are you referring O'Neill?"

"First Frasier, then Hammond, Carter and now you. He is the reason Daniel died in the first place am I the only one who sees that?" he fumed turning to his friend.

"It was an accident." Teal'c shot back.

Jack eye brows shot up. "You've got to be kidding. An accident is when you didn't see it coming. This one is no accident those idiots knew the danger and they went along with it anyway. If I'm the crazy one then so be it, but I will never forgive that man. ever."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Jonas sighed he was a good few floors down from the colonel. He didn't know how he was going to avoid the man when the base was the only place he could stay. Who new that the colonel would be the subject of his pathology. Whatever the case he needed to leave enough space between him so he could survive.

The alien dodged one bullet only to be faced with two more. He quickly turned heading toward the nearest elevator he pressed the button he was almost home free when booted foot kept the doors from closing. He saw the SGC badge on their arm-SG-8. He swallowed hard but remained a calm exterior the first man was taller then the second in she was beautiful but the coldness that he received was enough to give him frost bite. As much as he wanted to he couldn't understand why they were mad at him, SG-1 yes but random teams that was just odd to him.

He stayed in the back watching the numbers go up 34,35,36,37. Then the Sg-8 leader leaned over and pressed the stop button turning around to face him.

"You."

Jonas met the others eyes. If looks could kill he would have been slaughtered in two seconds.

"Do you have any idea what you are doing to this base?"

Jonas wasn't sure if it was a rhetorical question or not but even if he wanted to answer he was too paralyzed with fear to say anything.

"Answer me. You can talk can't you?" the man stated his tone anything but understanding.

"Y-Yes." Jonas choked out.

"You should be dead; instead we lost one of the greatest minds we've ever had. Do you have any remorse what so ever? You walk around here like this is some bloody vacation for you."

"There is nothing I can say to change things." Jonas replied.

"No there isn't. you better be careful or something might happen." he said before turning pressing the start button one floor up and they both exited. The woman shot him a disapproving look before joining her commanding officer.

Jonas let out a shaky breath. Not realizing it he hadn't pressed what floor he wanted to go to, which was the safest then from memory he pushed in the number. He waited and as the doors opened he nervously stepped out. He shouldn't be here but a part of him wanted to-needed to.

Personal flew back and forth files in their hands others working at lit up consoles. A large clear map stood to the left pausing he looked out at the stone gate before him. No one really took notice of him and for that he was thankful.

"Excuse me can I help you?"

Jonas met the man who asked the question. He was a lean framed man greying hair, made him look older than he was and glasses sat on his nose. The wrinkles in the middle of his sleeves showed that routinely rolled those up to that height, his hands were rough and black smudge splotched his face. Clearly he worked with his hands.

"Sir?"

Jonas broke out of his stare. "Huh. Just looking around."

"Amazing place isn't it?"

Jonas smiled. "Yeah. So what do you do here?"

"I'm the technician… he swiped his right hand on his pant leg before holding it out…. "Call me Siler."

Jonas shook it nearly jumping out of his skin as the alarm went off.

"Scheduled off world activation." Walter announced through the intercom

"That is incredible." Jonas said in awe causing the other to smirk.

"Really? I guess things on Kelowna are a little out of date. No offence." Siler replied as he walked over a fellow tech handing her a file.

Jonas suddenly felt conscious of his situation. "You know about Kelowna?"

"Well, I'd hope so. Say I got to fix a generator on the twenty-five floor come with me and you can tell me all about it. I get bits and pieces kinda like to know the full detail."

Jonas smiled. "Ok."

"Hey, Siler, Major Carter has asked for you. Says the sooner the better." a fellow co-worker called from the door way.

"Alright, I'm on my way…he looked back at Jonas… "Rain check."

Jonas didn't have a chance to ask what that meant before Siler left the area.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Noon had become evening when he decided to get something to eat. He calculated it right the best time to get something was seven o'clock just after everyone's supper but before anyone's late night snack. It was perfect.

He stood patiently in front of the elevator but he let out a cry of surprise as two pairs of hands yanked him harshly inside. Before he knew it he was thrown into the wall stunned he was hauled up to a standing position but he quickly doubled over as several punches were landed in his mid-section. Followed by a harsh punch to the face.

All the while he saw each attack each rotation of abuse varied in ferocity. The first held more impact strong hands he realized that each wore something over their mouths so it made it harder to identify. Both were male one had a scar on his left temple looked fairly new the lines around his eyes were prominent. Green eyes speckled with grey.

The other had brown, deep brown his hair was longer, black he swore he saw a hint of blue but he wasn't sure. Just when he thought the torment wouldn't end he was slammed so hard into the wall that he nearly blacked out.

The door opened he saw the booted feet from his position on the ground before he passed out he saw that the smaller of the two had a limp. As the door closed one thought processed in his head.

'Don't wake-up."

A/N: This is the best I could do under the circumstances.

Thanks for reading.

Kindred Spirit.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own SG-1

A/N: Hi. Here is the next chapter to those who are reading my other stories they will be also slow to update do to my last statement in chapter-4 this is the best I could come up with like always enjoy.

Part of me -5 Bravery

"Thanks for your help Siler." Sam thanked as the duo walked down the corridor.

"No problem, I just have to figure out away to explain why the cooling system in the cafeteria isn't up and running yet." the technician hinted.

"Don't worry I'll talk to Hammond."

"Much obliged. Take care major." Siler said with a grin.

"See ya." she replied pushing the up button on the elevator. As she waited Siler turned back.

"I met that Kelownan today. Seems like a nice enough fellow."

Sam looked at him. "Glad to see he took my advice. I hope he wasn't in the way."

Siler smiled. "Not at all. The way he looks at stuff reminds me of a little kid. The same old same old stuff we consider boring is like Christmas to him."

Sam couldn't help but grin she had to agree with her friend. Jonas was…well in away a breath of fresh air. In the mind field that is. "I'd imagine it's all a bit overwhelm…"

Both stood frozen as the doors opened. Sam snapped out of her shock coming to the alien's aid. She pressed two fingers against the young man's throat. She looked back at Siler.

"Page_"

"Already on it." Siler answered rushing over to the phone on the elevator wall.

Meanwhile, Sam turned her attention back to Jonas. "Jonas. Jonas."

Jonas blinked open his eyes at the voice calling him. At first he thought he was dreaming he groaned at the gentle touch against his cheek.

"Jonas, can you hear me? Jonas." Sam coaxed gently.

The alien's senses kicked in his mind flashing over what happened. This caused him to become alert, bolting forward he caused both humans to catch him as he let out a groan his hand flying to his head.

"Easy. Easy." Siler cautiously said his hand resting on Jonas's shoulder.

Sam looked him over. "Jonas, what happened?"

Jonas opened his eyes. "Huh…I fell must have hit my head."

Sam eye brows shot up in disbelieve. "You…Fell?"

"Well stuff like that happens. Doesn't it?" he asked uncertainly.

Siler and Sam shared a worried glance just then the medics arrived. Janet entered the elevator. "Jonas are you ok?"

Jonas mentally frowned this was not what he wanted. He quickly got to his feet nearly falling over if it hadn't been for the medics bracing him. He pushed them away.

"I'm fine. Really this isn't necessary. I got to go…huh…food. I haven't eaten yet." he stammered out before turning and walking down the hall.

Janet opened her mouth but closed it as Sam went after him. "Jonas."

The Kelownan turned plastering on the best smile he could muster. "Major."

"You are a horrible liar. Who did this to you?"

"Nobody. Like I said, I fell." Jonas replied blinking

Sam reached out and caught him as he teetered to the left then sank to the floor. He groaned wincing, Janet was at his side.

"Jonas, it's best that you come with me."

The young man visibly did not like the idea of it. The last thing he needs is attention-caring attention that's just asking for trouble. However, the pounding in his head and the way that his side hurt told him he should go. He sighed.

"Alright."

The medics helped him to his feet leading him back into the elevator. Janet lingered longer.

"Sam you need to find who did this. I don't care what people think of him no one deserves to be beaten up."

Sam nodded. "Believe me I won't stop until I do."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (

Jack walked out of Hammond's office when he saw the very peeved expression Sam's face. He looked behind him then back at Sam as she stopped in front of him.

"It wasn't my fault. Teal'c has a habit on acting on his curiosity." Jack quickly explained.

"What?" Sam replied

"What." shot back nearly dodging a bullet… "You look angry enough to chew nails. What's up?"

Sam shook her head furiously. "Jonas was attacked. Someone beat him up."

Jack showed a flash of concern on his features. "Is he ok?"

"He's a bit shaken up. Janet took him to the infirmary to get him checked out. Sir, we are better then this we can't resort to bullying that's not what the SGC stands for."

Jack crossed his arms this was unsettling he may not like the guy but he sure as heck doesn't want him killed.

"Do we know who did it?"

Sam shook her head. "That's what I want to find out. I was getting Hammond's permission to get hold of some security footage."

"Good. Meanwhile, I'll give the kid a guard to watch him."

"He already has an SFA with him." Sam stated as Jack walked passed her.

"A guard that people are afraid of. T is perfect for the job." Jack threw back as he rounded the corner.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((

Jonas looked in the hand held mirror at the purple bruise that impressively stood out on his temple reaching down above his cheek bone. He sighed setting down the mirror.

Janet came over. "You're free to go, but if you feel at all nervous or unsafe just tell me ok?"

Jonas nodded getting down from the cot. "Thanks I will… he walked passed her turning… "You need to fix that mirror it's pulling away from the foundation of it."

Janet glanced at the mirror then back at the young man she then smiled as Teal'c entered the infirmary.

"Teal'c what are you doing here? You're not sick are you?"

"No, Dr. Frasier. I was told that Jonas Quinn would need assistance in roaming this base more freely."

Jonas looked between the two individuals. This was not right he could handle himself he's done well so far. Avoiding every confrontation that would exceed in awkward moments, it was one time, a slip up it wouldn't happen again.

"It's really not necessary. I just got in the way it won't be a problem next time, I'll be more careful, promise."

"I was given an order to do so."

"He's got you there Jonas. An order is an order, don't worry Teal'c is the best around."

Jonas reluctantly joined the jaffa silently they walked down the corridor. Once in awhile he summoned up the courage to look at the warrior. His muscle mass was very impressive but his dark skin had several scars faded mind you but obviously noticeable at least to him. He looked at the symbol on his forehead a golden crest it was beautiful, first prime? Yes that's right he remembered Dr. Jackson explain it to him.

He chuckled out loud causing the other alien to raise an eyebrow. "What do you find amusing Jonas Quinn?"

Jonas suddenly straightened he didn't realize he did it out loud. What should he do answer him or shake his head. Running away was the best option he came up with but that would be…stupid. He swallowed clearing his throat.

"Just something that Dr. Jackson said."

Teal'c stopped turning to the young man who in turn continued walking. "Right it's not my place to…"

Teal'c cocked an eye brow as the young scientist trailed off resuming there walk. The duo walked in silence, after a few moments Jonas spoke again.

"I wish I knew how to fight. Then I wouldn't be such a nuisance."

"I could teach you how if you are willing to learn." Teal'c stated

Jonas stopped. "Really? I mean I'd like that but maybe I need to build some muscle first I'm afraid if I went up against you I'd wouldn't last long. Where do you practice?"

"The gym. It is several floors above us." Teal'c answered.

"I'd like to go now, that is if you don't mind."

"Dr. Frasier has informed me that you are to take the necessary precautions to heal your injuries."

"I won't work on them now, but just to get a sense on what it's like." Jonas quickly assured.

"Very well."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( 

Sam clicked on the key board looking at the monitor screen. She played it over and over again hoping to get a glimpse of the badge on the culprits arm but they were clever enough to make sure that it was a challenge to see.

Jack stepped up beside her. "Anything?"

"Not really sir they've covered there faces. Their badges are to blurry to see when zoomed in and too faint when not."

Jack pulled out a chair sitting in it. "The only person who would know is Jonas. I heard he has a photographic memory or something. We should ask him."

Sam frowned. "Sir… I agree with you but I highly doubt Jonas would be willing to confess he's been finding ways to tip toe around people afraid of… she looked back at the paused screen… "That."

"Hey, I might not like the guy but I don't want him to be a walking punching bag for others to work on. I know I have been a bit peevish but I had my reasons… but this is not cool."

There was a momentary silence before Sam spoke. "So Teal'c is with him."

"Yeah. But between off-world missions and brief meetings we may have a big problem. Did you talk to Hammond?"

"He shares our concern but he can't do anything about it until we get some concrete evidence." Sam replied looking back at the tape.

"He didn't even fight back."

Jack got up to his feet. "Well, I'll keep an eye out for any suspicious behaviour."

"Right, I better stop. Janet wants me to help her find a prom dress for Cassie."

Jack grinned. "You dress shopping would be a fascinating thing to watch.""Believe me I'm doing this for Cassie. You know how much I hate dresses." Sam shot back.

"So you say." the colonel concluded

A/N: Nnnnnn it's ok.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: We all know.

A/N: Hi, sorry for the long updated. Writers block and medical things going on. Huh, it's short but it's the best I could come up with. Like always enjoy!

Part of me-6- Longing

Two months later.

The alien voice announced once more over the intercom, causing Jack to look at the Jaffa.

"What did he say?"

Teal'c eyes held a hint of panic as he answered. "We are being advised that we have approximately seven minutes before the ship is destroyed."

Jack turned back to Sam giving her an encouraging pat on the shoulder. "Ah, see, plenty of time."

Sam rolled her eyes at the feeble attempt to make her feel better. "It's useless. I can't reroute the power from here."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Jonas had methodically thought out the plan in his head as he reached his destination. The problem wasn't holding his breath long enough; he knew he could do that. It was the task at hand and the small window of time he could do it in.

Pausing, he took a breath before pressing the button flooding the area where he was in. He dove down and swam to the large console before him. Blue coaster synchronized with red, pull out green and place it above blue. Switch sides, replace yellow below with red coaster in the middle. Take blue from left side and place it above green.

His mind was quick but the cold of the water made his body go increasingly numb making it harder to swim. He focused on his mission, eyes locking on the narrow buttons press once on top two buttons, praising himself as the buttons glowed blue.

There he had to swim another two blocks his eyes beginning to blur, vision splotched with little lights. Concentrate another corner and another, when he thought it was too late he saw the target. With renewed hope he swam harder reaching the small console he pressed the combination kicking off the top corner of the wall he reached the ring platform.

He was transported to the flood free area along with several gallons of water. He smacked into the ground hard drenched to the bone. Three minutes. From there he had to book it, book it hard!

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

When the excitement of flying in the death glider calmed down. Jack couldn't help but feel a bit proud of the rookie. To be realistic all of them would be particles at the bottom of the ocean if the Kelownan didn't pull the stupidest stunt of disobeying orders. In this case he was glad he did. More then he could say for the other trainees that didn't even come close, between idiocy and injuries Jonas was the best shot to being the next Daniel Jackson. He wouldn't openly admit it to anyone but that's what he truly thought. He saw the landing strip diving the glider down he touched pavement.

Suddenly Jack realized how quiet it had become. "Hey, you alive back there?"

When he didn't receive an answer he frowned. Coming to a complete stop he activated the hatch turning around.

"Jonas-"

Jack trailed off as he saw the young man asleep. He sighed, reaching out he gently shook Jonas.

"Hey, Jonas." coaxed

Jonas suddenly became alert. Blinking groggily he met the colonel's gaze. "Sir."

"You alright." Jack asked as the kelwonan got up and out of his seat. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Sir."

Both men looked to see Sam and Teal'c coming to greet them. Jack jumped down from the glider glancing at Jonas who hunched over hands resting on his legs as he took a few breaths. Sam stole a glance at her co before walking over to Jonas.

"Hey… she greeted causing him to straightened… "You alright, you don't look so hot."

Jonas cracked a grin. "Just tired."

Sam smiled in return.

A couple hours later they walked into the briefing room to be greeted by General Hammond. "Welcome, back Sg-1. Glad to see you on dry land."

"Glad to see you too sir."

"I just got off with the pentagon. They came up with an explanation to the sudden activity in the area. Said it was a testing of a rocket that went south. It is not a form of hostility toward our fellow countries. Merely a science based project."

Jack raised his eye brows. "They think people will believe that?"

"We shall see. In the meantime all of you deserve a break and also need a medical examination."

"Of course, you know how I love examinations sir." jack said dryly.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((

Jonas lingered back as he watched the three individual's converse among themselves. He should say something, join in, but apart of him felt he would be intruding in some way. Besides, it was his first mission that didn't make him one of the team, just a necessary asset, a temporary contribution. He smiled a little at the laugh lines around the colonel's eyes. Maybe he wasn't all that bad and Teal'c was a real help with the boxing even though he hadn't run into any trouble lately. Sam, Sam was special someone he looked up to perhaps in time could be a close friend.

His smile diminished as he realized the possibility of the third wheel could be permanent. As the trio rounded the corner he was suddenly yanked from behind. Taken a back he was slammed harshly into the wall, he gasped as he was pinned aggressively against the wall. All knowledge of defence went out the window as he saw the dark anger churning in brown orbs glaring at him. He yelped as pressure was against his upper chest.

"I'll make you regret ever coming here, Quinn!" he seethed.

Jonas yelled to himself in his head to fight back, but all extremities were frozen in fear. He survived yet another near death experience and still he couldn't stand up for himself. Close your eyes and hope it will be over. A rustle of clothing was heard as the other brought back his fist; it would be the longest three point two seconds he ever felt in his life.

Maybe if he wished himself to disappear it would happen. Pre-mature thinking, but it was the best he could come up with. Bracing himself for the impact, his body tensed, but to his surprise the thwack he was waiting for did happen but he did not receive it.

Opening his eyes he saw Jack firmly holding the other man's arm. "What do you think you're doing?!"

The sg-10 member ripped his arm from the others grasp. "You sure no how to pick them, don't you colonel?"

Jonas cringed at the amount of sarcasm in the others words. Jack stepped forward. "Have you been beating this kid up?"

Jonas wanted to say it wasn't him but he remained silent in fear he might earn him more problems. The man scoffed and turned and walked away then he stopped and pointed a harsh finger toward him.

"Don't think you're on the top. The only reason you're standing in that position, is because your commanding officer didn't want a Russian on the team."

Jack mouth was in a straight line, part of it was true but now that he knows what Jonas was capable of he did want Jonas on the team. The older man shook his head turning back to Jonas to find that he was gone.

This time jack knew he screwed up. Screwed up big time.

A/N: So?

Thanks for reading.

Kindred Spirit.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own StargateSG-1

A/N: I've got an update. Hope it's worth the long wait. This chapter I tried to get across what I would feel in J's situation it's not all lollipops and rainbows kids. Lol anyway. Thanks for reading! You are all awesome.

Part of me-7 Distress

Jonas retched into the sink panting from the ordeal he turned the cold water facet to full cupping his hand to catch some of the flow he took a few quick sips then splashed his face. He reached over and turned the facet off, the trickling from the drain was the only sound in the men's locker room. The light above the mirror was the only source as the others were turned off. He stared at the faint trail the water made as it made its way toward the drain; he looked at his reflection in the mirror as water dripped from his face.

He was breaking, even though he was young and strong on the outside on the inside his spirit was decrepit and defeated. Of course the colonel wouldn't just willingly want him there would have to be something else…there would have to be no other option.

He slammed his hand against the counter in frustration. He couldn't go back home what he wouldn't give to go back home, but…he couldn't and so he must learn to survive- how? He did not no and like any prey in a knew environment he was completely lost. He sighed walking over to his locker he opened it and tossed in his dog tags, ripping off his badge and name tag he threw them in their as well. He slammed it shut and roughly placed the lock.

He sighed and sat down on the bench running a hand through his hair and down his face as he got control of his emotions.

Suddenly the dark room flooded with light. Jonas didn't care who it might be if they wanted to beat him up or be friends he didn't care anymore.

"Hey, Jonas. Didn't think anyone was in here." Siler said as he walked over to his locker…. "Crazy mission you guys had huh?"

Jonas didn't answer. Siler noticed the lack of response from the young man; he took out a book and a bag of trail mix from his locker.

"You alright?" the technician asked as he closed his locker and clasped the lock in place.

The kelownan got up from his seat not even saying goodnight he shut the door behind him.

"I guess not."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Doc, honestly, I've aged backwards, twice, things pierced through my shoulder, alien mumbo jumbo downloaded into my brain and….I've been imprisoned in a very real imitation of hell. Being almost blown up and drowned is a walk in a park and yet you're acting like it's the worst thing that's happened to me." Jack threw out as Janet lowered his wrist.

"I'm pretty sure the last thing you said contradicts it's self in some way but all of it has something in common. Traumatic experiences plus consistency equals trauma symptoms now stop being a baby and let me finish the examination." Janet stated.

"I'm telling you a-waste-of-time." Jack replied as Janet walked over to her tray picking up her clip board.

"Well it doesn't hurt to be cautious. Your blood pressure is high but that could be a number of things. Stress, beer

"You." Jack added earning him a disapproving look.

"Colonel." Janet warned

"Alright, alright, I'll let it go… Jack said as he hopped off the bed… "Are we done?"

"Yes we are." Janet replied scribbling away on her note pad… "You were a good boy don't you want your lollipop?"

Jack scoffed as he reached over for his jacket. "Cheeky. I promise I'll try to behave but can't say that I will. As for the beer not giving it up and FYI stress kinda comes with the job description. I'm out of here."

"Goodnight Colonel. " Janet bid as she set down his chart to pick up her previous patient… "Ok, Mr. Quinn why aren't you here yet?"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Jonas entered his quarters. Shutting the door behind him he walked over to his bed and collapsed on it completely. Ugh! He did not feel right sleep he'd just sleep and wake-up like nothing happened. He closed his eyes only to wake a half hour later he turned his head to see his clock reading 12 o'clock. He groaned pulling the covers over his head but that made things hot and uncomfortable. He got up and out of bed pulling the draw of his night stand open he searched for his note pad but paused as he saw the corner of a book. Moving his note pad over he picked up the book.

Peter Pan. He forgot he still had it, taking it out closed the draw and exited his room. He pressed the elevator button as he waited his mind flashed over the incident that happened earlier that evening. The doors opened and he stepped in glad to be alone he pressed the floor he needed to go on. He stared in thought at the floor when the elevator doors opened again.

Maybe the colonel did it out of pity…no that would be one worse.

He entered the infirmary. Looking around he did not see the good doctor in sight. He frowned before walking over to a small table and placed the book on it.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to show up."

Jonas turned to see Janet smiling at him a she brought over her medical tools. The kelownan obediently sat down on the cot.

"Just returning your book."

Janet glanced over at the table. "Oh, that was a gift. Cassie loved reading that one over and over and over, I don't know why she liked it the most but she's a teenager now and well…that speaks for it's self."

Jonas tilted his head in curiosity behind the word. "Why would being a teenager have anything to do with not reading a book? Don't teens read?"

"Oh, well, that stage in human life is the parents' worse nightmare. They tend to rebel against everything you say have to dress provocatively to get other teens attention, embarrassed to have your parents grace the same room you're in because you're not cool. So the little girl that liked reading a book wants to be more of a social star instead of enjoying the little things. I'm sad to say that apparently that goes what ever planet you come from." Janet explained as she flashed her pen light over his eyes.

Jonas nodded excepting the answer. Janet looked at her watch as she counted his pulse. "So, first mission didn't disappoint, Teal'c has expressed his praises about your performance and Sam still can't get over the fact that you went against orders the first time out and it actually didn't back fire.""And the colonel?" Jonas asked hoping to hear any good news.

Janet let go of his wrist walking over to fill out her chart. "He didn't say anything actually to busy complaining about the ordeal of getting a medical examination."

Jonas sighed letting out a quite 'yeah'. Janet looked at Jonas for the first time more closely seeing how exhausted he looked.

"You feeling alright?" she asked resuming her task.

"I'm fine just a little…" he trailed off as she placed the side of her palm against his forehead.

"Hmm, you're fairly warm. Could be a slight fever have you been feeling any other symptoms?" she asked as she placed the cool metal of her stethoscope to his chest.

Jonas shook his head. "No, I'm tired is all."

Janet removed her instrument placing it back around her neck. "You've been through a lot today and the colonel did mention what happened earlier. If have anything to tell me I'm right here." she assured him.

Jonas wanted to but he didn't have the guts to. He was walking on thin ice as it was jabbing at it is just going to make it crack faster and he did not ant that.

He cracked a half hearted smile. "Thanks but I'm good. I better get some sleep I have a lot of work to do. Goodnight Dr. Frasier.""G-Goodnight." she said as he left the infirmary.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

The next day Jonas's anger was bubbling deep inside him. So far he was treated -as usual- as inadequate to his fellow colleagues, breakfast was tolerable but lunch was non-existent as he saw every blooming glare distasteful snarl aggressive body language not just the men but from the women as well. He'd prefer to be on that mother ship at the bottom of the ocean, heck, their were enough weapons to use to end his life but they'd probably give him flack for that as well.

So, by the time 2 o'clock rolled around he was doing breathing exercises to calm himself and preventing himself from doing something stupid. The mission report in his hand was receiving the abuse of his anger as he clutched tightly to his side. As he rounded the corner a member from the sg-9 team slammed him against the wall.

"Sorry. Didn't see you there." he stated.

Jonas straightened. He swallowed hard his muscles becoming tenser as the anger grew he took each step with careful attention he just had to make it to Hammond's office drop off his mission report and get to his next appointment. As he walked down the corridor another SG team member from team-7 accidentally pushed into him as he avoided a nurse pushing a cart.

"Oh, sorry didn't see your there." the young man said.

Jonas innocent, obedient, kind demeanour shut -off. As he turned around his gentle green eyes darkened to a harsher shade dropping his mission report on the floor he let out a primal yell and tackled the unsuspecting man. Both tumbled to the floor as the enraged scientist grabbed the other by the collar of his uniform and slammed him against the floor twice both tussled hard.

For the first time in three months he acted on what he felt and couldn't careless what the consequences were in the moment it felt right and that was good enough for him.

A/N: Poor Jonas L

KS


End file.
